Fake
by LenXag
Summary: Day 4 of 7 Days Affair Week Challenge - Kadang sesuatu yang buruk tak selamanya tertutupi. Pada suatu saat hal itu akan terbongkar juga. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui kapan dan dimana hal itu akan terjadi. AU, OOC, Typo, etc


**Fake**

**Disclaimer Gundam SEED / Destiny by Sunrise and Bandai.**

**Warning: **AU, Typo, OOC, alur gak jelas, feels gak dapet, etc.

**.**

* * *

><p>Kadang sesuatu yang buruk tak selamanya tertutupi. Pada suatu saat hal itu akan terbongkar juga. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui kapan dan dimana hal itu akan terjadi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku berangkat, Cagalli," kemudian pria berambut navy blue itu mengecup dahi istrinya yang berada dihadapannya.<p>

"Hati-hati," balas wanita itu. Kemudian pria itu keluar dari rumah dan pergi. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menuju kembali ke meja makan. Disana ada seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Shinn? Sudah selesai?" tanya wanita itu pada anaknya.

"Um," pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian menenggak minumannya. Bangkit berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

"Aku berangkat," Shinn mengecup pipi ibunya itu dan bergegas pergi.

Hal itu adalah biasa terjadi pada sebuah keluarga. Keluarga harmonis. Melakukan rutinitas di pagi hari secara normal. Namun tidak pada pemikiran pemuda itu

Shinn berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Sudut matanya berair. Kemudian dengan segera ia menghapusnya.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya kesal.

**.**

Pada sore harinya Shinn kembali menuju rumahnya. Namun ia terhenti saat berhadapan dengan pintu rumahnya. Sudah setahun belakangan ia bertindak seperti itu. Terasa berat saat menarik kenop pintu untuk membukanya.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Shinn. Ia masuk kedalam rumah dan menaruh sepatu miliknya di rak sepatu.

"Ah, Shinn. Bisa kau bantu ibu?" Cagalli menoleh dan memanggil Shinn untuk membantunya di dapur.

"Ya..." ucap pemuda itu. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak.

Shinn memakai celemek kemudian membantu ibunya memasak. Itu bukan hal aneh karena memang Shinn tidak keberatan membantu ibunya. Membuatnya merasa senang dan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada ibunya itu.

**.**

Pada malam harinya, Shinn turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Ia melihat makanan untuk ayahnya belum dimakan. Shinn menatap jam dinding, sudah pukul 10 malam, sudah menjadi kebiasaan ayahnya pulang tidak tepat waktu. Ia mengambil botol air mineral di dalam kulkas dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Shinn mengela nafas berat. Ia kini mengunci pintu kamarnya dan beralih menuju ranjang miliknya. Merebahkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat. Namun hal ini lah yang Shinn benci, pikirannya selalu mengarah pada seseorang. Ayahnya sendiri.

"Bodoh..." ucapnya pelan. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Namun bayangan ayahnya dan seorang wanita selalu hadir dalam benaknya.

**.**

Masih sangat Shinn ingat perubahan terbesar sifat ayahnya dalam setahun belakangan. Hal paling ia benci adalah saat dimana ayahnya memarahi ibunya. Jika Cagalli melakukan kesalahan, Athrun tak segan memarahi atau memakinya. Shinn membenci itu, saat ia ingin melindungi ibunya malah hanya tersenyum menyuruh Shinn diam. Ia tahu ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya.

Namun apakah itu juga berlaku sebaliknya? Itu hanya terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>Bunyi handphone Athrun berdering. Shinn yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bergegas menghampiri handphone milik ayahnya itu. Ia menatap layar handphone tersebut.<p>

**Calling...**

**M.C**

Shinn menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan ayahnya menyimpan kontak dengan nama yang aneh. Kemudian ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo?" tanya Shinn.

"Hallo, Ath!" terdengar suara perempuan memanggil.

"Hallo siapa ini?" Shinn kembali bertanya memastikan siapa orang ini.

**Tut... tut... tut...**

Sambungan terputus. Shinn terdiam kemudian menatap layar handphone milik ayahnya.

'Siapa itu?' tanya Shinn dalam benaknya.

Namun perhatian Shinn teralihkan pada layar handphone ayahnya itu. Menu pesan terbuka, memperlihatkan isi pesan yang masuk.

**From: M.C**

**Athrun! Besok temani aku berbelanja di mall yah. Ada barang yang ingin aku beli. Oh iya, bagaimana jam tangan yang keberikan kau suka? Nanti malam, jadikan makan malam berdua bersamaku? Aku mencintaimu.**

Shinn membeku dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya itu. Ia meletakkan handphone milik Athrun dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Mengunci kamarnya itu. Ia terduduk dan terdiam. Nafasnya berat, perasaan kini bercampur antara marah dan sedih.

Apa reaksi ibunya saat mengetahui hal itu?

Itu bayangan paling buruk dalam hidup Shinn. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Ia tak ingin melihatnya menderita ataupun menangis.

Jadi apa yang harus Shinn lakukan? Datang dan memukuli ayahnya sendiri? Atau menyuruh ibunya berpisah dengan ayahnya?

Perpisahan.

Shinn tahu konsenkuensi jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Ibunya hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Sedangkan ia masih sekolah. Kebutuhan hidup Athrun lah yang menjadi tulang punggung.

Jika hal itu terjadi akan membuat ibunya menderita.

Shinn menangis, meluapkan emosinya. Ia benci ayahnya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu tega melanggar cinta ibunya? Apa selama ini Athrun tak pernah mencintai Cagalli? Atau bahkan Shinn sendiri?

**.**

Shinn tengah berjalan-jalan di mall. Ia bersama Rey, Luna dan Meyrin hendak kembali menuju stasiun untuk pulang. Mereka tengah berbincang-bincang. Mata Shinn menangkap sosok tak asing di depannya. Yang berjalan kearah lain.

"Rey, Luna, Meyrin kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku baru ingat ingin membelikan sesuatu pada ibuku. Maaf yah," ucap Shinn.

"Oh, baiklah," balas Rey singkat.

"Wah Shinn kau baik sekali," ucap Luna sembari menepuk pundak Shinn pelan. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Shinn.

"Maaf yah. Aku duluan," kemudian Shinn melambai pada teman-temannya itu dan bergegas pergi.

Shinn yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Ia berlari menuju arah sosok asing pergi, tak lama ia sampai. Ia berada di parkiran mall itu dan mencari-cari sosok itu. Shinn melihatnya, ia mendekat namun sedikit menjaga jarak agar sosok tersebut tak melihat dirinya.

"Athrun bagaimana kau suka pakaian yang kubeli kan?" ucap seorang wanita berambut pink berjalan menuju ke sebuah mobil hitam.

"Tentu, semua pakaian yang kau kenakan sangat menarik dimataku, " ucap pria berambut navi sambil mengandeng wanita disebelahnya. Wanita itu kini berhadapan dan mencium pria didepannya itu. Pria itu membalas ciuman itu dan melepasnya.

"Ayo pulang, Meer," ajak pria itu kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil.

Shinn terdiam. Tangannya terkepal, nafasnya memburu. Ia yakin baru melihat ayahnya sendiri mencium wanita lain ditempat umum. Shinn meluapkan emosinya memukul dinding disebelahnya. Ia terdiam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tak lama ia segera bergegas kembali kerumah.

**.**

"Kau tahu Yzak tidak ada henti-hentinya memarahi Dearka sepanjang hari. Aku membenci hal itu, kau tahu Cagalli," ucap Athrun yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama Cagalli.

"Seharusnya kau menengahi mereka Athrun," ucap Cagalli lembut. Shinn hanya mendengarkan perbincangan kedua orang tuanya dari dapur. Ia terdiam, menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sudah hampir lima bulan berlalu. Namun tidak ada perubahan drastis pada Athrun.

Bagaimana mungkin Athrun bersikap begitu biasa pada Cagalli? Apa semua yang Shinn lihat hanya sebuah mimpi? Shinn menggeleng. Semua yang dia lihat adalah nyata.

Lalu kenapa ayahnya bisa bersikap begitu normal? Apakah Athrun hanya berpura-pura masih mencintai Cagalli?

* * *

><p>Shinn membuka matanya perlahan. Sudut matanya kembali berair.<p>

"Bodoh! Kau itu laki-laki tahu! Kau Tidak pantas menangis!" umpat Shinn pada dirinya sendiri.

Shinn tahu ia hanya anak remaja biasa, namun yang ia alami mempunyai tekanan bagi dirinya. Ia ingin melindungi ibunya. Ia tidak ingin melihat ibunya menangis. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Shinn tidak pernah tahu jawaban itu.

Ia hanya ingin melihat ibunya tersenyum bahagia. Mencintai dirinya dan... ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin perpisahan terjadi, ia akan menjaga ibunya. Membuatnya tersenyum. Walau itu terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Jangan hakimi saya dengan cerita gak jelas diatas. _(:'3 Efek hiatus terlalu lama masih terasa. Jujur saya gak suka pair ini jadi begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tangan saya bergerak sendiri hingga jadi seperti ini. Disini Athrun dan Cagalli adalah suami istri. Dan Shinn adalah anaknya. Saya sengaja tidak pakai nama belakang karena gak cocok. *terjun bebas dari tangan Destiny Gundam*

Untuk **CloudXLightning **maaf kalau ada kriteria Challenge yang anda berikan tidak terpenuhi di fic ini. Mohon maklum karena ini pertama kalinya saya ikut Challenge haha.

Daaan ini fic pertama saya di fandom GS/D woooooh! 8D

Thanks for reading.


End file.
